The present invention relates to an improved binding element, more particularly a binding element of the type whereby the interior of the back is provided with an amount of glue which melts under the influence of heat and whereby the intention is to apply the edges of a number of sheets or documents in this melted glue, in such a manner that, after the glue has hardened, said sheets or documents are fastened in a solid manner.
More particularly, the present invention relates to such binding element, the back of which is formed by a metal strip which either or not is folded into a certain shape and whereby said amount of glue is provided on this metal strip.
It is known that for an ideal binding of sheets, documents or the like, it must be provided for that the so-called binding glue becomes as liquid as water, such that the documents can settle into the binding glue due to their own weight, without the necessity of tapping on the documents in order to insert them into the binding glue.
In this manner, the heating of said binding glue can be stopped at a certain moment, without any other intermediary, after which cooling can take place.
Only on the basis of said conditions, one may speak of a really automatic binding.